The present invention relates to tools and pertains particularly to an impact tool for locating and marking bolt hole positions.
In the building industry, framing footing and other support structure is frequently secured by bolts to concrete foundations or slabs. For a fast and economical construction, many framing members for attachment to foundations and slab flooring is pre-drilled to receive bolts for bolting the member to the foundation or flooring structure. It is necessary under such circumstances to provide accurate location of the bolts for receiving or cooperating with the holes in the framing members. In many cases the bolts are placed in the foundation or slab flooring after the flooring is poured. In order to do so, it is necessary to accurately locate the position where the bolt must be placed within the slab or flooring.
While the location of such bolt holes can be done with the usual measuring implements, such as rulers, tapes and the like, and the marking thereof can be done by any suitable means, such as marking pens, chalk or chisels, a faster, more reliable means is desirable.
Accordingly it is desirable that a reliable, fast, and effective locating and marking tool be available for locating and marking bolt hole positions.